A Midsummer Night At Armestris
by Taisa Prongsie
Summary: A tryst between the Flame Alchemist and his Lieutenant Colonel.  Mature content, Yaoi, MaesRoy.


Title: "Midsummer Night"

AU, yaoi [RoyxMaes, angst, mention of rape/shota.

It was a dark, sweltering midsummer's night in Armestris. The windows on the first two floors of the dorms were all open, trying to welcome in a scarce breeze or two, while the fans were all rotating as fast as possible over the tossing and turning person. On the third floor, where the higher ranking officers slept, no windows were open, as they luckily had air conditioners. Though the air conditioners didn't provide total comfort, they did allow a cool climate within the room. Combined with the temperature change at night, the lack of heat from lighting, and the air conditioning, the third floor dorms were quite nice during the summer nights.

However, this was only for one person, as adding a second person in the room immediately brought back all the heat that was expelled by the air conditioning. In fact, it brought back 98.6 degrees more heat than necessary. Despite that being so, Maes Hughes was more than welcome into his commanding officer's room any day of the month. Before Mustang climbed the ranks, it was always difficult trying to sneak through the hallways after lights out into each others' rooms to have their secret rendez-vous. Now they were next door to each other, they had a joint bathroom, making life easier for both of them. All Maes had to do was go through the bathroom doors and into Roy's room, or vice versa.

Roy was lying in bed half asleep when he heard the other man's footsteps through the bathroom and approaching his door. Maes eventually padded over, in nothing but a pair of boxers, to his waiting Colonel and crawled into bed. He then leaned his head upon the bare shoulder of his lover.

"'Ello, 'ello," Maes purred into Mustang's ear.

"Hello, Maes," Roy said while running his fingers through the other man's jet black hair.

"You look amazing in the moonlight, you know..."

"I know, but don't flatter me just because you want to get into my pants."

"Wow, you see right through me, Detective! Can you tell what I'm thinking now, too?" Maes toyed.

Groaning slightly at the sarcasm, Roy turned over and glared at the grinning man before him. It was amazing how green Maes' eyes were when the light hit them just right and how his smile was always all the more enchanting when illuminated by the moonlight. It was so very difficult for Roy to stay mad at the man lying before him

"Well then, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, what do you want then?"

"I want you," he said while crawling slowly on top of the Colonel.

"Then that wasn't sarcasm?"

"It was."

"I don't believe you get the point of it, then."

"Roy, I don't simply want to get into your pants. I want to make love to you..." he paused, licking his lips. He then whispered ever so slowly in a low, seductive voice, "...For hours on end. I want you writhing within my arms, shuddering with me inside of you, begging me for pleasure, ready to proclaim your undying love for me to the entire world."

Mustang's eyes widened and a barely audible moan escaped his lips at the sensation of Maes' low voice, his hot breath in his ear, and the words he was saying to him all at once sending chills through him, tingling his abdomen and lingering in his groin. Suddenly, it seemed much hotter in the room than he had originally thought.

"Did the air conditioning turn off?" Mustang asked, looking the other way and clearing his throat.

Maes bit his lower lip, surveying Roy's face. It was a mix of excitement, yet slight discomfort. Something he never noticed before, especially in the bedroom. Roy was usually the predator, taking Maes as his own, night after night. Not that he had a problem with being taken, but even when he was the one to initiate late-night activity, Roy was always very willing and rather insatiable. However, tonight was something out of the norm.

Maes nuzzled the man's collarbone, nipping possessively, noticing how Roy's breath, though uneven, was trying to be controlled. He sighed, giving up trying to forget that something wasn't working the way he had hoped, and rolled over next to Mustang.

"If you don't want me, you could have just said that. It would have been much easier to have known right off the bat."

"Don't want you? Maes, what in God's name are you talking about?"

"Gee, maybe the fact that we've gone without for the past three months due to your assignment in Drachma, and the first time we have a chance, you could honestly care less?"

Mustang groaned, knowing he was cornered.

"I do want you. I _always_ want you. I just..."

"You just what?"

"God, Maes. It's too damn hot."

Maes blinked at him. "Well, that's never bothered you before. You play with fire every single day of the year, regardless of weather. You're used to the heat. I know you are. I've known you for the past ten years, Roy. You can't fool me. Now, before I walk out the door, tell me what in the hell is going on."

A few minutes passed, but Roy hadn't spoken a word. If he had not been watching Roy's face, Maes would have walked out. However, Roy had about a million expressions all combined into one playing upon his face. It was angst, sadness, anger, a hint of fear, and utter helplessness. He waited a little longer for some sort of answer, as this was not a combination he was used to seeing on Mustang's face.

"I don't know what's going on. That's the thing, Maes. I just haven't been able to get into... it. Even manually, as embarrassing as it is. Do you know why they sent me up to Drachma? There is a small area, in the northern part of the city, populated by outcasts of society. The Fuhrer got word of a group of men terrorizing local families so he sent me, Basque Gran, and a few other men up there to stop them. It was horrible. They weren't just terrorizing the families, Maes, they were raping some of the women, but mostly the children. I caught one in the middle of the act... and now I honestly can't look at sex the same way. I know that these people are being punished, but I still can't get that out of my mind. I almost wish I had the stones from Ishbal, just to kill the bastards myself. How could they do that? Innocence is rare these days, it is taken away too early just from life itself, who the fuck do they think they are to take it away from their victims? It makes me sick and for some reason, I just can't separate those incidents from something good, like now. It's as if sex has no meaning anymore, it's just instant gratification. That's all it is."

Maes sat quiet for a while after Roy's confession, digesting all that came with it. He could see partly why Roy suddenly did not want to engage in any intimate activity, yet at the same time, he couldn't understand why he couldn't separate the fact that one was out of sickness and the other is out of love.

"Roy, I am so sorry you had to witness that. It's a shame, it really is, but I want you to realize something. What those men did was out of sickness – some chemical imbalance where they don't register the fact that no means no, where they couldn't see the difference between a child and an adult, where lust dominates them and they don't understand the feeling of love - they had no control. But, when I hold you in my arms - Roy look at me – when I hold you, I make love to you, real love. I know for a fact that I could never live without you. If you were to swear off sex right now for the rest of your life, as much as I hope you'd never come to that, I'd understand because I love you. I'd still want to be with you. I really hope you can separate the two."

The Flame crawled on top of his bespectacled lover. "Oh Maes!" Roy sighed as he kissed the other man. Lips were meeting familiar lips, tongues were playfully warring with each other, fighting for dominance. Roy gained access to Maes' mouth after licking the edge of his lip, his weakness. Once they came up for air, panting slightly, Roy slid back to the mattress and leaned his head on Maes' chest. All he did was look at the handsome man beneath him; his strong, hard, defined chest rising up and down from his slow breath, his toned arms around him, and the smile looking back at him. Roy felt safe right then and there. The man he loved, adored even, loved him above all else and was willing to help him through his troubles, trying to heal the wounds of what he saw.

"I love you too. I love you more than I could possibly say. Thank you for understanding. I do want to be with you, and I want to get out of this rut. Will you help me? I want to make _love_, not just have sex. I need to _feel_, I need everything to be real and alive, I have been so out of it lately. Bring me back down to earth, Maes. Please."

"Your wish is my command."

With that, Maes rolled on top of Roy, and started undressing his beloved commanding officer. The Lieutenant-Colonel ran his fingers down the other man's muscular chest, lingering at the place where his boxers and his tank top met. While his tongue delved into the dip in the Colonel's collarbone, his fingers softly caressed the younger man's lower abdomen eliciting chills. Maes left burning trails of passion along Roy's neck, and occasionally stopped to taste Roy's scarlet and swollen lips. The kisses smothered the superior's erotic moaning, which happened to ring through Maes' body as if they were his own heated pleas.

Pushing Roy's tank top up, ever so tantalizingly slow, Hughes' hands pressed into his smooth white skin. This pressure excited the Colonel, whose impressive erection was starting to rub against his subordinate's bare thigh. The sensation of the cloth rubbing against him and Maes' heat seeping into him just made Roy harder and more aware of the need between his legs.

Once the restricting shirt was off, Hughes sought out every last crevice on Roy's chest. His tongue began at the base of his abdomen, quickly dipping between the elastic band of his boxers and working his way up to his navel, then from the navel, over a taut stomach to Roy's neck once again. Lingering there for a moment, he looked up at his currently vulnerable lover's face. Fire burned in Mustang's eyes, a wanton lust that Maes saw for the first time in ages. It was arousing to watch Roy flush beneath his hands and his lips, and eventually he, too, was hard as a rock, his member already begging for release.

Changing directions and regaining his focus, however, Maes tongued just below his lover's right pectoral to his left, leaving chaste kisses along the way. He licked the younger man's pert nipples, around them at first, then flicking his tongue out gently, only to cover them with his mouth soon after.

Roy rolled his head back, a gasp escaping hastily at the sensation. He could no longer deny the tightening and tingling feeling that was crawling from his stomach to his very hot groin. The Lieutenant-Colonel kissed him once again, but began to grind his hips against Roy's throbbing cock, an action that caused Roy's hips to buck into the other man's stomach.

Hughes' hands snaked underneath his commanding officer's boxers and slid them down his legs. He slid off of the younger man beneath him, while Roy scooted himself up a little further for more room. Spreading his legs, Roy licked his lips and studied the man before him; an angel in the daylight but a sultry devil in the midnight hours. Maes crawled between the dark haired man's legs, rubbing his hands up and down the inside of his thighs.

"Mmm, Maes, I want more..." Mustang panted.

"How badly do you want _me_, Roy?" Hughes enunciated his superior's first name to drive the point home. "I want to suck you dry, I want your cock to explode in my mouth so that I can swallow it all down... But how badly do you want me to do that?"

"I want _all_ of you. Suck me, fuck me, oh God, just take me _now_! That. Is. An. _Order_."

With a salute, Maes went to work.


End file.
